


sortudo

by asasreticentes (wingsaloof)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Fluff, M/M, Random & Short, Translation
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsaloof/pseuds/asasreticentes
Summary: Ele estava tão apaixonado por Tenma, absurdamente.(tradução das tags: relacionamento ambíguo, aleatório & curto)
Relationships: Nanao Taichi/Sumeragi Tenma





	sortudo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [lucky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127064) by [wingsaloof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsaloof/pseuds/wingsaloof). 



> tradução feita em maio de 2020

Tenma era como o sol para ele: brilhante, intenso, cheio de vida. Seu sorriso era energizante e seus olhos eram como um espelho cristalino, onde Taichi conseguia ver o reflexo dos próprios sentimentos. Ele estava apaixonado por Tenma, absurdamente. 

Ele percebeu isso depois da aula. 

É claro, ele tinha uma certa noção do que estava acontecendo já tinha algum tempo, mas a força dos sentimentos dele ainda era surpreendente. A quedinha dele por Tenma era fruto de admiração, a princípio; mas quando ele tinha que passar um tempo longe de casa, por algum motivo, e a saudade ficava o perturbando, ele notou que não sentia algo tão simples assim — era amor de verdade. Tinha tanto a ser dito sobre esses sentimentos, Taichi pensava quando tentava colocar as ideias em ordem. O jeito que seu coração acelerava quando eles se aproximavam um do outro, quanta felicidade ele conseguia achar em coisas tão pequenas, como voltarem para casa juntos. E, obviamente, quando ele via Tenma olhando para ele do mesmo jeito que Taichi fazia. Esse tipo de coisa fazia ele querer chorar de felicidade. 

Seu momento favorito do dia eram aqueles minutos depois da aula, quando só os dois ficavam para trás na sala de aula. Às vezes Tenma tinha passado o tempo todo dormindo, e Taichi tinha que acordá-lo por conta própria (mesmo que ele também estivesse dormindo antes disso).

“Tenny, a aula já acabou.”

Taichi cutucou o braço dele, ouvindo a respiração de Tenma mudar de ritmo à medida que voltava para a realidade. Ele não ousou tirar os olhos do rapaz durante o processo, assistindo seus olhos lutarem contra a inércia, sua consciência surgindo aos poucos. O sol já estava se pondo, mas, mesmo assim, alguns últimos raios chegavam nas mesas deles, talvez porque ele, também, amasse Tenma. Taichi pensou várias vezes em como alguém como Tenma devia ser amado pelo universo e pela natureza — não tinha outra explicação para ele ser daquele jeito! Maneiro, talentoso, rico, bonito, mas amigável, leal, honesto. Todas essas qualidades em uma única pessoa só podia ser obra de alguma existência maior do que o ser humano pode compreender, de acordo com ele. 

Ele era tão sortudo de poder apreciar de perto o poder de alguém tão amado pelas forças da criação. Perdido em seus pensamentos, observava o rapaz com olhos gentis e cheios de afeto. Seu coração acelerou quando notou que Tenma tinha terminado de acordar, e agora lhe fitava com esse mesmo olhar. Ele é tão perfeito, pensou, e aí se ligou — ele estava absurdamente apaixonado por Tenma, com tanto amor que seu coração estava prestes a sair pela boca, tanta paixão que chegava a ser sufocante. Tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era em segurar a mão de Tenma e beijá-lo, e sair em encontros incríveis com ele, e simplesmente ficar com ele o tempo todo, e ser amado por ele. E ele não conseguia parar de sorrir, porque, nossa, ele amava _tanto_ o Tenma.

Tenma, que ainda estava deitado, e escondeu seu rosto assim que notou o que estava acontecendo. "Valeu, Taichi." Só de ouvir a voz dele, era possível ver como ele estava envergonhado. Que fofo, pensou.

“A gente pode ficar aqui mais um pouco, se você ainda não tiver terminado de acordar."

Respondendo com um acenar, permaneceu com a cabeça abaixada. Ao invés de se levantar, apanhou a mão de Taichi, que ainda estava em seu braço. "Só mais um pouco." 

Realmente, ele era tão sortudo.


End file.
